Forum:What is the strongest Digimon???
Who is the strongest digimon??? :ZeedMillenniummon as far as I'm concerned. As someone (Ajora?) once put it, it took plot-device to beat him. Lanate (talk) 22:51, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::Agreed. Being able to manipulate space and time and having to have a Digital Code restrain you to prevent the end of the world definitely makes him the most powerful. Not even Imperialdramon Paladin Mode (rumoured to truly BE the most powerful) can match up to that. After all, ZeedMillenniummon even had a pawn VR version of ImperialPM... - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Your destruction is inevitable... 12:27, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :::Yup. While you could argue for any of the Super Ultimate Digimon, ZeedMillenniummon appeared in two seasons/dimensions...oh, and don't forget that he's also immortal, unless you happen to kill him and Ryo at the same time---- Rad140 "RAWR? NO UPDATES!?" 15:20, 23 July 2009 (UTC) There are many factors to include in this, I'll post the pros. and cons. of everyone who has claimed to be the most powerful: - ZeedMillenniummon: This Digimon is truly one of the most powerful. However, continuity itself is against ZeedMilenniummon's portrayal in Brave Tamers. Many tend to think of Brave Tamers as non-canon, simply because of the fact it is not refernced in either Adventure or Tamers. In the anime, Ryo first meets the Tamers in their quest to save Calumon from Zhuqiaomon and there's no mention of his struggle with Millenniummon. Thois gives us two possibilities: Ryo from Tamers and Ryo from Adventure are two different beings OR simply that Brave Tamers never happened. Also manipulating time and space isn't that impressive. Other high tier Digimon are capable of doing that and Dynasmon created a space warp in Frontier. During Dawn/Dusk, Zeed is a member of Gaia Origin, where he is put along the same lines as Apocalymon, Susanoomon and Omnimon. - Chronomon Holy Mode: The Super Ultimate Digimon that was recognized as the true strongest Digimon in World DS. ClavisAngemon said that Chronomon DM had the power of destroying the entire Digital World and Chronomon HM is actually more powerful than DM. He also wields the Chrono Core, who is stated to be powerful enough to even destroy Yggdrasil. In a sense, he was made to destroy Yggdrasil. However, he was only referenced in Digimon World DS. People tend to think of him as non-canon. - Susanoomon: This Digimon is the one who comes on an era of chaos and destroys everything for it to be recreated. But, it is shown he is not the strongest as he was nearly defeated by Lucemon Shadowlord Mode. And in Dawn/Dusk, Susanoomon is a part of Chronomon Holy Mode. - Fanglongmon: The "God"of the Digital World, Fanglongmon is the Holy Beast who remains on the center and is often considered to be the most powerful, mainly because of his "Taikuoji" attack. But he was sealed in the Dark Area by Lucemon , so he is not the most powerful. - Omnimon X: Possibly the true most powerful Digimon. His "All Delete" attack recreated everything including Yggdrasil itself. What bothers me is that he appeared in Digimon D-Cyber and couldn't do the same. Digital Monster X-Evolution was all plot device if you ask me. - Imperialdramon Paladin Mode: This guy over here is also a good candidate. He defeated Armaggedemon (a being who was distorting both the Real and Digital Worlds), in one hit. Said to be as powerful as ZeedMillenniummon if not more powerful because it was said that Zeed was the extreme evil he defeated in ancient times. But he has little appearances to say anything. So, I give you various candidates. Make your own conclusions. ::Brave Tamers is absolutely canon and anyone who says it isn't, is full of it. Konaka explicitly references it in his production notes for Tamers. Adventure Ryo IS Tamers Ryo, it's the whole point of the character. ::The Digimon Story universe is absolutely canon, to its own storyline. ::DNA Digivolution in Dawn/Dusk is not linear, and has recursions all the time. ::"Sealed" does not necessarily imply "Overpowered", and the grammar said that it was sealed due to Lucemon, not "by" him. ::Armageddemon was not distorting anything. The Kuramon line is simply destructive, it's not reality-warping like Millenniummon or Apocalymon. Also, I don't know where you get that Imperialdramon Paladin Mode defeated ZeedMillenniummon, anywhere. 21:24, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Still, I don't understnd how a Digimon (ZeedMillenniummon) was capable of threatening all Digital AND Real Worlds and how a computer (ENIAC and ABC) are capable o controlling all Digital AND Real Worlds. Yeah, Armaggedemon wasn't distorting anything, it was Apocalymon. That still doesn't explain why ZeedMillenniummon was picked to be in the same line that Omnimon and Susanoomon if he is perfectly capable of giving Yggdrasil a run for his money.